tybgfandomcom-20200215-history
I'm Orange Juice
Lyrics I told you motherfuckers I'm fresh like orange juice Based freestyle while I'm drinking orange juice Check me out Real good, tastes real good On you motherfucking bastards This cup is orange The orange juice orange I'm fresh like the pulp Yeah, I'm fresh like the pope And I run shit like the hope, bitch Lil B for Lil Boss for the switch And I'm in the refrigerator cause I'm cold And this bitch open me up, drinking me up I'm orange juice freestyle It's not a regular freestyle, boy This is a based freestyle You can't never be fresh like I am Yeah And you can can never step like I do Gretzky Pass through all of you On the ice Skate on ice because I'm nice Hey, mix me up And pour me right I'm orange juice, OJ Feeling so fresh all day Based boy, BasedGod all day On you niggas all day And hard work, bitch, I don't play I'm coming from your throne, ask them niggas, all day I rep B-town, Waterfront until I lay Smash up on you bitch ass niggas, okay I want the gold and I'm gonna take it today Tomorrow and the next day Fucking rappers, I'm finna lay on you niggas ex-may Next May Shit, the next day You bitch niggas get it, ex-hay You feel me, ex-hall You need to exhale Cause I'm a real nigga, and time don't tell So time don't walk, bitch, and time don't smell So I'm alive The fake shit is all jive You get twelve Motherfucking chances To get your pants up, bitch I never pulled my pants up I hold they ass for ransom I wear tiny pants because I do what the fuck I do, bitch Do you I'mma do me I'mma screw her And she can see you And she can see you And I'mma play the bitch like a flute Doot-a-loot Yeah Tunnel up in tunnel vision In my mouth and in my nuts I tunnel visions like Check me out Hey, handle my kids and, um, babysit them I'll be back around three and Don't forget to open up the fridge because I'm there Orange juice so fresh, BasedGod, I'm not scared I'm here, I'm here for the title The throne Oh my god, I'm finna be a legend like Michael All three Michaels Both Michaels One which jump shot Three point on a bitch The other one tap dancing Making hits And I'mma be the third one, tap dancing And hold your main bitch for ransom I ain't playing, bitch I'm handsome Lil B, I'm so handsome I'm a ugly nigga, but shit, I'm so handsome Yeah, I don't even think you niggas need no more I'm OJ I'm feeling so fresh I'm feeling like OJ And I didn't do it, I'm not O- I'm fresh like OJ Pulp orange juice all day Based freestyle, you niggas don't want none of it None better In better Done better Done wit it and done did it, bitch It's Lil B for Lil Boss I come with it, I'm orange juice cause I'm fresh Oh my god Let me drink this shit on you niggas Yup This shit tastes amazing Rapping on you niggas while drinking orange juice Mmm A hundred thousand, you niggas never could see what the fuck I do A thousand blinds on my motherfucking mind Lil B, bitch, it's my motherfucking time Category:Based freestyles Category:Songs Category:Swag songs